prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Lee
|birth_place = Cameron, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = TC Flexer Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy |debut = October 2007 |retired = }} Trevor Lee Caddell (September 30, 1993) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Trevor Lee. He is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), on the NXT brand under the ring name Cameron Grimes. Lee is also known for his three-year tenure in Impact Wrestling from 2015 to 2017, where he became a three-time X Division Champion and one-time World Tag Team Champion with Brian Myers. He also has wrestled on the independent circuit, appearing with Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined, and Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic, among other promotions. After having been trained by Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy, Lee wrestled for various independent promotions, including Global Force Wrestling (GFW), Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) before making his national debut for TNA in 2015. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2014–2018) Lee began his career working for numerous independent promotions, starting with CWF-Mid Atlantic in North Carolina. He then made his debut with Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) on March 28, 2014, at Mystery Vortex II, losing to Andrew Everett in a three-way match also involving Cedric Alexander. However, Lee received a big push in PWG, defeating the top names of the promotion. On July 26, 2014, at Eleven, Lee picked up a huge upset win by defeating former three-time PWG World Champion, Kevin Steen in Steen's farewell match for the company. Lee was one of 24 participants in the 2014 Battle of Los Angeles tournament. Lee defeated Cedric Alexander in the 1st round and Michael Elgin in the quarter-finals, before ultimately losing to Johnny Gargano in the semi-finals. On October 17, 2014, at Untitled II, Lee defeated the longest reigning PWG World Champion in the title's history, Adam Cole. On December 12, 2014, at Black Cole Sun, Lee defeated yet another former PWG World Champion, Chris Hero. On February 27, 2015, at From Out of Nowhere, Lee received his first shot at the PWG World Championship against Roderick Strong, but was unsuccessful in his attempt. On May 22, 2015 Lee and Andrew Everett won the 2015 DDT4 tournament, defeating the PWG World Tag Team Champions The Beaver Boys (Alex Reynolds and John Silver) in the finals to win the tournament and also the PWG World Tag Team Championship. On June 26, 2015, at Mystery Vortex III, Lee and Everett lost the PWG World Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks, following outside interference from PWG World Champion, Roderick Strong. On July 24, at Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's 4th year in Reseda anniversary show, Threemendous IV, Trevor Lee defeated Tommaso Ciampa via Small Package Driver after a hard-hitting match. He entered PWG's Battle Of Los Angeles tournament on the first night defeating Trent?. The second night he teamed up with Biff Busick and Andrew Everett to take on Mount Rushmore 2.0 (The Young Bucks and Super Dragon) on a six-man Guerrilla Warfare match, which his team lost. In the third night he lost in the second round of the tournament against Marty Scurll. At PWG's All Star Weekend 11, he began to show heel traits such as cheap shotting opponents before matches and insulting the crowd. He achieved victory on both nights defeating Will Ospreay on night one, and Matt Sydal on night two. He entered the 2016 Battle of Los Angeles and made it all the way to the finals, a three-way elimination match where along with Marty Scurll eliminated Will Ospreay before once again tapping to Scurll's crossface chicken wing submission. Independent circuit (2014–2018) Lee has also wrestled for other independent companies, including Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts, where on May 21, 2015, he won the OMEGA Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat match that included his mentor Matt Hardy. On February 27, 2016, Lee - while wrestling at a Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic event - defeated Roy Wilkins in one hour and forty-five minutes (105 minutes) to win the CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling (2015–2018) Lee made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) debut on the August 12, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, where he teamed with Brian Myers as part of Team GFW and lost to The Wolves. On the September 2, 2015 episode of Impact Wrestling, Lee and Myers defeated The Wolves in a rematch to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. with help from Sonjay Dutt. The next week on the September 9, 2015 episode of Impact Westling they re-lost the title to The Wolves. On October 4, 2015, at Bound for Glory, Lee and Myers had a rematch for the TNA World Tag Team Championship against The Wolves but were unsuccessful. X Division Champion (2016–2017) After a four-month hiatus; on February 2, 2016 edition of Impact Wrestling, Lee defeated Tigre Uno to win the TNA X Division Championship with the help from his new manager Gregory Shane Helms. During his reigns, his successfully retain his title against Tigre Uno in a two rematch, DJZ or Eddie Edwards. In April, Andrew Everett joined Helms and Lee, forming The Helms Dynasty. At Slammiversary 2016 he lost his title against Eddie Edwards in a four-way who including Andrew Everett and DJ Z. On the June 28 episode of Impact Wrestling he participated in a battle royal for be the number one contender for the X Division Championship, but was eliminated by the winner Braxton Sutter. On the July 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, he participated in a Ultimate X match for the X Division Championship, in a losing effort. At Destination X he lost a ladder match for be the number one contender to the X Division Championship. On the September 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, he wrestled against DJ Z for his TNA X Division Championship, in a losing effort. After the match, he and Andrew Everett attacked DJ Z but he was saved by Eddie Edwards. On the September 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett attacked both DJ Z and Eddie Edwards after their match. At Bound for Glory a match is scheduled between him and DJ Z but he failed to win the TNA X Division Championship. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett teamed with Marshe Rockett in a tag team match against DJ Z, Braxton Sutter and Mandrews, but loses the match. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2019-present) NXT (2019-present) During February 2019, Lee was announced as having signed with WWE. This marked the first time in two years since being signed to a major promotion after his departure from Impact Wrestling the previous year. Lee reported to the WWE Performance Center as part of the February class of recruits, including wrestlers Karen Q, Rachael Ellering, Samuel Shaw, Albert Hardie Jr., Jeffrey "Jeff" Parker, Matt Lee, Nick Comoroto, Brendan Vink, Jermaine Haley and former football players Omari Palmer and Ricardo Miller. Lee made his in-ring debut at a March 8 house show, losing to British recruit Luke Menzies. Lee made his televised debut on the June 12 NXT Taping of the July 3 episode of NXT, under the new ring name Cameron Grimes. There, Grimes advanced in the first round of the NXT Breakout Tournament, eliminating Isaiah Scott. He advanced in the semifinal held during the June 13 NXT Tapings after eliminating Bronson Reed. He finished the month in Live events mostly wrestling in singles matches against opponents Jordan Myles and Cezar Bononi. Grimes passed the month of July in Live events, wrestling singles opponents including Denzel Dejournette, Pete Dunne and Tyler Breeze. The following month, Grimes returned to television on the August 14 episode of NXT, during which he competed and lost to Jordan Myles in the final round of the 2019 NXT Breakout Tournament. He returned to television a month later on the September 11 episode of NXT, during which he defeated Raul Mendoza in a singles match. Between Live events, Grimes returned to television on the September 18 episode of NXT, defeating local wrestler Sean Maluta. During a September 19 NXT Live event Grimes defeated local Florida wrestler and WWE Performance Center tryout participant Tehuti Miles. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Orange Crush'' (Vertical suplex powerbomb) **''Small Package Driver'' (Fisherman buster floated over into a small package) **''Cave-In / Caveman Stomp'' Leaping double foot stomp *'Signature moves' **Bridging deadlift German suplex **''Collision Course'' (Standing moonsault fallaway slam, as a crossbody counter) **Dropkick **Football kick to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron **Karelin lift **Small package *'Managers' **Gregory Shane Helms *'Nicknames' **''"The Carolina Caveman"'' **''"The Technical Savage"'' **''”Goddamn Hardcore”'' *'Entrance themes' **"All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled feat. Rick Ross, T-Pain, Ludacris and Snoop Dogg (Independent circuit; 2010 - 2011) **'"E.T."' by Katy Perry feat. Kanye West (Independent circuit; 2011 – present) **'"Shake It Off"' by Taylor Swift (Independent circuit; 2014 – present) **"Crazy Shadows" by Dale Oliver (TNA; September 20, 2015 – February 2, 2016) **'"You'll Never Leave Harlan Alive"' by Ruby Friedman Orchestra (CWF Mid-Atlantic; March 9, 2016 – present) *'Tag teams and stables' **The Aftermath with Chet Sterling **The Fun Athletic Guys with Ben Tyler **Team Sindicate with Evan Banks, Hugh B. Johnson, Justin Duke and Michael McAllister **Team Lee and Myers with Brian Myers **The Helms Dynasty with Gregory Helms and Andrew Everett Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Andrew Everett **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' **CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **CWF Mid-Atlantic Rising Generation League Championship (1 time) **CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chet Sterling **CWF Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (1 time) **PWI Ultra J Championship (1 time) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Andrew Everett **DDT4 (2015) – with Andrew Everett *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'60' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA X Division Championship (3 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1-time) – with Brian Myers External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:1993 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster